


A Perfect Day

by Whoomst



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Betaed, Christmas Fluff, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Matchmaker Peter Parker, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a tiny bit of angst, the cloak peter and rhodey set them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoomst/pseuds/Whoomst
Summary: Tony was with his family. It was a perfect Christmas and he couldn't imagine it getting better.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post.
> 
> EDIT: 22/11/2020  
> Thank you to [ sarcasticfirefighter](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfirefighter/pseuds/sarcasticfirefighter) for beta'ing this mess :D

_They were green today, shining. So soulful, as if they know all the secrets of the universe. They were filled with happiness_.

Tony couldn’t help watching him. He vaguely registered someone talking to him but his brain dismissed them, his eyes still fixed at Stephen. They touched his shoulder to grab his attention, interrupting his inner musings.

“You done staring at Strange today?” Rhodey asked, exasperated.

“Happy kicked you out of the kitchen too, huh? And I wasn’t _staring_ ,” Tony pointed out. “I was _admiring_. There’s a difference.” He continued _admiring_ Stephen’s eyes for a moment then his gaze fell to the sorcerer’s mouth. There was a lovely smile adorning his face as he was listening to Peter ramble on about something.

“Sure, you were.” He could almost hear Rhodey roll his eyes. “Just ask him out, Tones.”

Rhodey sounded done with him, which, not fair. He didn’t tease his dear platypus when he was mooning over Carol. Well, he did. But only a little!

“He doesn’t like me like that.” Tony finally turned to Rhodey. And even if he did, I’d probably end up ruining it. No one can out up with me.”

Rhodey’s eyes softened.

“Tony, you know that’s not true. You’re an amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Also, Stephen is gone on you. You deserve happiness, Tones. Just go for it.”

“Thanks, sugarplum.” He smiled at Rhodey. Even though he found it really hard to believe, Tony now had a family that loved him for who he was. Unlike the Avengers, but he didn’t want to think about them right now.

“Now come on help me set up the table if you want Happy’s Christmas special,” Rhodey demanded as he moved past him and into the kitchen.

Tony nodded. He went to follow Rhodey but paused at the doorway, his eyes soaking in the view of the people in his living room. The people he loved.

Holidays with his parents were spent at Stark Industries galas, where his father was bust schmoozing people and his mother was busy talking about her charities to pay any heed to her son. They were very obsessed with the image of a perfect family but they didn’t act like one behind closed doors. No family Christmas dinners or opening presents together. The Jarvises were given Christmas off every year so he could not celebrate with the either. When he went to MIT and befriended Rhodey, his friend always invited him to his home for the holidays but he never took him up on that offer. He loved the Rhodes - they treated him like family but he didn’t want to intrude on their family time, no matter how much Rhodey insisted that he wasn’t doing that. Afterwards, Tony’s parents died so close to Christmas that he never truly celebrated it. For years, he tried to drown his grief in booze.

But the difference between the past and the present was immense.

Carol. May and Pepper were sitting in the living room, drinking eggnog. They were talking and laughing. Happy was in the kitchen, putting the final touches on tonight’s dinner. Peter had set up a game of chess against the Cloak and he was losing spectacularly as Stephen watched. Peter was baffled but Stephen looked smug, as if he knew this was going to happen. Rhodey was walking out of the kitchen carrying some plates.

Tony had never felt so light and free on Christmas. He was surrounded by his family.

This day couldn’t get any better.

***

The dinner was absolutely delicious. Peter had eaten about half of it. He was growing teenage boy a with a superhuman metabolism, after all. Now, they were sitting in the living room trying to decide which movie to watch. Tony’s pick, Die Hard, had been vetoed by Pepper He couldn’t understand why – it was set during Christmas!

“The dinner was great, Hap. How do you feel about becoming my personal chef?” Tony asked jokingly.

“No can do, boss. I am quite content with being Head of Security,” Happy replied gruffly.

“Forehead of Security, you mean.” Happy rolled his eyes as Tony grinned at him.

“I think you should take the job Happy,” Pepper teased. “Tony barely eats. You would be paid to sit around and do nothing.”

“Hey! There’s no need to attack me like that. I’ve gotten better!” He scoffed.

"Stop pouting, Tony," Pepper laughed.

"I am not pouting!" Tony was not pouting. Not at all. Tony Stark did not pout.

Before Pepper could respond, Peter cut them off as he came out of the kitchen.

“Mr. Stark, Doctor Strange is asking for you.” Peter grinned at him and tried to subtly wink at Rhodey. Tony narrowed his eyes. This was weird. Something was going on. Peter did not do subtle. It was a shock that no one had found out about him being Spider-Man other than May, Ned and MJ.

“What are you two up to?” he asked Peter and Rhodey.

“Nothing!” the boy squeaked. His best friend rolled his eyes but did not say anything.

Tony raised his eyebrows at Peter before rolling his eyes and moving towards the kitchen.

“Hey there, Dumbledore. Peter said you called me?” He came over and stopped in front of the microwave, right next to Stephen.

Stephen turned to him, his eyebrows scrunched up.

“But I didn’t? Peter asked for some hot chocolate because he really enjoyed the first batch I made.”

“Can’t fault him for that. It was amazing. Did you put something magical in it? I wouldn’t be surprised if you did,” Tony joked as he moved a little closer, into Stephen’s space.

“It was my mother’s recipe.” Tony was surprised by the sorcerer’s melancholic tone. He had expected a snarky reply.

“Oh,” Tony did not know what to say. He had never heard Stephen talk about his family and he couldn’t deny that he was curious.

The microwave beeped, but Stephen didn’t move to open it.

“She used to make it for me and my siblings all the time in winter,” Stephen trailed off.

“She sounds nice.”

“She was. Well, she was for the majority of my childhood but then…” Stephen trailed off.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, Steph.”

“It’s okay. I want to. I haven’t talked about them in a while. It feels nice. Did I ever tell you why I wanted to be a doctor? It was because my sister died when I was sixteen. She drowned. I always felt it was my fault because I couldn’t save her. My parents blamed me for it, and I did too.”

“Stephen, it’s not your fault. You were a child yourself,” Tony whispered as he placed a hand on his arm to offer him comfort.

“I was supposed to be watching her.” Stephen was staring at the ground, but Tony could see his mask cracking, no matter how hard he tried to hold back his emotions. Stephen’s confession was heartbreaking. Tony did not know how to comfort him.

“I know that it is not my fault but I can’t help but blame myself.”

“I’m glad you know that.”

They were both quiet.

“I’m sorry for dumping this on you. It’s just that this time of the year reminds me of the good times with them. Donna - my sister - loved Christmas. But I should not have-“

“No,” Tony cut him off. “I’m glad you feel comfortable talking to me about this, Stephen.”

Tony gently turned the sorcerer so he was facing him and cupped his face. Stephen finally looked up from the floor and into his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, honey. I know you know this, but I still want to reiterate that it’s not your fault. Accidents happen,” Tony murmured, the pet name coming out unintentionally. God, he really hoped Stephen would not question it.

“Thank you, Tony,” Stephen said softly. They were gazing into each other’s eyes.

_They were kind of blue now._

God, Tony loved Stephen’s eyes.

Tony’s eyes dropped to Stephen’s lips and he didn’t notice when the distance between them became practically non-existent. He couldn’t tell whether he was dreaming or not but Stephen reciprocated his action. He realised what was happening and a jolt of fear went through him. Tony dropped his hands and stepped back. But before either of the could say anything, the Cloak wrapped itself around both of their wrists and yanked them close again. It pointed up with one of its ends, at the ceiling.

A mistletoe.

Stuck to the ceiling with web fluid.

This was definitely Peter’s doing and from the way they acted, he suspected that Rhodey had a part in this as well.

Tony felt like his face was on fire and when he looked at Stephen’s incredibly red face, he safely assumed that the sorcerer was flustered as well. Probably because he didn’t know how to reject him.

“I’m sorry, Peter and Rhodey must have planned this. I was suspicious-“

“It’s okay, Tony.”

Tony could feel Stephen’s breath on his face and he wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss the taller man.

“It’s okay?” Tony’s breath hitched and he could feel his face getting hotter, which he didn’t think was possible. His face probably resembled the colour of the Cloak right now.

“I wouldn’t mind kissing you, Tony,” Stephen confessed and Tony felt his eyes widen in surprise. “In fact, I’d really like to kiss you, if you’re amenable to that.”

“I’d like that. Very much.”

Slowly, the sorcerer leaned in and the small distance between them closed. It was just a brush of lips, a feather light touch. It was overwhelming, yet chaste and sweet. They separated to take a breath before Tony pressed their lips together again. Stephen’s ips were slightly chapped and he tasted like the cake they had for dessert. Tony tangled his fingers in Stephen’s soft hair as the sorcerer wrapped his around his waist.

The kiss was slow and perfect.

They separated for air and rested their foreheads together, their eyes closed.

“Just to be clear, I really like you,” Tony said, without opening his eyes.

Stephen chuckled. “I really like you too.”

“So, are you free sometime this week? Want to go on a date with the saviour of the universe?” Tony smirked, but his eyes betrayed his fear of rejection.

“I’d love that,” Stephen replied softly before he placed a short kiss on Tony’s lips.

Tony had never been so elated to be wrong.

_This day could get better._

**Author's Note:**

> After: 
> 
> When they emerged from the kitchen a little while later, their hands were linked. Everyone was watching the opening of Home Alone. The Cloak handed Peter his drink.
> 
> “Finally!” Peter grinned, noticing their linked hands.
> 
> ***
> 
> This is why first work of fanfic since I was 12 so I would appreciate feedback a lot! Constructive criticism is welcome. This work is un-betaed so do point out any mistakes if you notice them. 
> 
> IDK why I wrote this as my first fic. Christmas is so far away, not that it matters because I have never celebrated Christmas.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> EDIT: 22/11/2020 
> 
> So it has been a few months and I've had the fic beta'd and now I've rewritten quite a bit of it. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> You can hit me up on Tumblr. My username is [thespacecryptid](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thespacecryptid) and [dr-strange-md-phd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dr-strange-md-phd) :)


End file.
